


Narcissist

by MonsterMistress (CuttlefishMistress)



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Shameless Smut, best ship DimentioxDimentio, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuttlefishMistress/pseuds/MonsterMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stopped. A thought struck him. There was something that could be done to make this better. Dimentio snapped his fingers once more and a duplicate of himself appeared before him, fully dressed, a cheeky smile on their face.<br/>“How may I be of service, Master?”<br/>A crooked grin spread across Dimentio’s lips. Good lord that was hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissist

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't you ever just wanted your favorite asshole bastard to literally just fuck themselves?

Meetings were often useless and very boring to Dimentio. He did not care for the subjects being discussed or the company he was discussing it with. Often times, he simply plaster on his ever charming fake smile and let the droning noise of their chattering voices fade into the background. Today was the epitome of one of those droning meetings, and today it irritated him more than usual. The second Count Bleck called the meeting to an end he snapped his fingers and rippled away.

Teleporting to his room the first thing Dimentio did was snap away his cloak and boots. He was painfully bored and unbearably agitated. All he desired at the moment was sweet relief and he was sure as hell going to get it. Plopping down onto his large fluffy bed his gloves began to quickly unbutton the first few notches of his shirt. He sighed to himself, he so desperately needed this. It was all he could think about during the meeting.

The tight bulging in his pants was more than evident by now. Thank goodness for his long cloak to cover up his little misconduct. Dimentio paused a moment, deliberating on how to go about his action.

Why not enjoy himself a little?

Placing one glove over the bulge in his pants, Dimentio slowly stroked his erection. A small shiver raced up his spine. Tenderly he glided his fingers just barely over the fabric as he caressed up along its length. He continued like this for a few minutes, his clam concentrated breathing hitching a few times as his fingers touched a sensitive nerve. It felt unbearably good, but he kept calm, he was not going to rush himself.

“This feels… so nice…” the words escaped in breathy whips from his parted lips.

Soon he was pressing the whole of his palm against the bulge, kneading down with it and wrapping his fingers around his balls, gently massaging them. Oh god, he needed more. His fingers quickly undid the buttons of his pants and once open he shoved his whole glove down his underwear.

A stifled groan shuttered from his throat. He hadn’t realized how cold his glove had been, or perhaps his shaft had just grown too hot from his need.

“A-ah, yes… _yesss_ …”

Long slender fingers wrapped around his dick, swirling little circles along the head and gliding longer strokes down the whole. A deep rumble echoed in his throat, his desire growing and flooded his veins with hormones and lust. With his spare glove he snapped off his pants, and once the garment was removed, the spare glove immediately went to cup his balls through the fabric of his underwear, kneading them tenderly in his fingers.

“A-ah, f-fuck…” his voice hitched in his throat.

It felt _sooo_ nice. Quick raspy breaths began to escape his lips as his gloves quicken their pace, his loins desiring more friction, more heat. He pumped a little faster, squeeze a little harder.

 “ _Damn hell, yes_ …”

He stopped. A thought struck him. There was something that could be done to make this better. Dimentio snapped his fingers once more and a duplicate of himself appeared before him, fully dressed, a cheeky smile on their face.

“How may I be of service, _Master_?”

A crooked grin spread across Dimentio’s lips. Good lord that was hot.

“Undress.” he ordered.

“How much so?” his duplicate ask a sweet smile on their face.

Dimentio thought a moment.

“Down to your trouser will be acceptable.”

The duplicate bowed gracefully then began to strip.

Dimentio always enjoyed looking at the way his own body shifted in the mirror as he dressed and undressed every day, but this? This was so much better. The duplicate’s skin glowed under the soft lights in the room, their muscles flexed in a way that could not be reflected in a mirror. He marveled at the excellence of his skills. The duplicate was a perfect resemblance, and Dimentio could only grin cheekily at his artwork.

“Is this acceptable Master?” The duplicate asked opening their arms up to show off the firm muscles of their chest and abdomen.

“Yes, yes indeed.” His eyes slowly graced over their bare skin. “Now kneel.” he ordered, pointing to the ground before his feet.

In a fluid graceful sweep, the duplicate did as they were told and knelt down before him. It was so nice to have good help.

“Stroke it.” a smug satisfied smile stretched across his lips.

Dimentio leaned back on the bed with his gloves, exposing his fully erected dick for his duplicate to tend to. The duplicate gladly obey, and good lord if they weren’t fucking fantastic. Both of the duplicate’s hands reached up to wrap their slender fingers around his shaft. Firmly they stroked up along the whole of its length. Their fingers tightening and loosening at different increments, creating a wonderfully pleasurable sensation that drew out a raspy moan from his throat.

“Is this pleasurable Master?” the duplicate asked, their voice surgery sweet.

“Faster.” was the only reply.

The duplicate giggled, wrapping their fingers more tightly around their master’s shaft they stroked up along its length with a quicker pace. A staggered sigh slipped from Dimentio’s lips. His head was growing foggy from their touch, the pressure in his loins stirring up a fiery heat that quickly flooded the rest of his body. His fingers curled into the sheets of the bed, the tension at his core pulling at his muscles, his nerves sending an electric wave across his skin.

“Oh fuck yes, you dirty bastard. Faster!”

His face was fully flushed now, his eyes growing glassy from pleasure. Oh hell it was hot to see that devilish face working at his dick.

“Ah,” the duplicate breathed, “Master feels nice…” a soft scarlet hue coated their cheeks.

“How so?” he smiled down at them with a cheeky grin.

“Master’s so hot,” they breathed, “ _So hot_ and burning and _slick_.” Their voice was sugary sweet and airy, “Ah, Master feels _soo_ slick and thick and _hard_. I just want to… I just… want to…”

Leaning forward the duplicate engulfed the head of their master’s shaft in their mouth and sucked in deeply. A sharp throaty gasp erupted from Dimentio’s lips.

“A-ah, F-Fuck!” it was difficult to keep his thoughts in order, his nerves setting on fire.

Placing a hand to the back of the duplicate’s head Dimentio pushed them down further onto his dick.

“More!” he demanded, “Suck harder.”

Obeying gladly the duplicate took in more of their master’s dick, releasing one hand to cater to his balls, they sucked in deeply. Dimentio’s hips were beginning to buckle against his will. Small little thrust upwards into their burning mouth, desiring to increase the sensation. A soft moan echoed within the duplicate’s throat as they swiveled their tongue along the underside of his shaft. Pressing on downwards they continued until the whole of their master dick was inside their throat.

“Good pet…” he breathed out and gently rubbed their head in an approving manor.

The duplicate gazed up at him for moment through half lidded eyes. Dimentio smirked down at them, and caught the glimpse of mischief in their eyes too late. He inhaled sharply as the duplicate tenderly brought their teeth around the soft skin of their shaft.

“What are yo- hnngg…” his anger cut short by the sudden sensation.

There was a muffle chuckling from the duplicate as they gently tugged at his dick. It sent little electrical shocks up his spine, his toes curling up at each pull, breath stuck behind his clenched teeth. It wasn’t painful, but it certainly surprised him.

“Behave!” Dimentio growled as his fingers curled around the soft strains of hair on the duplicate’s head.

“Oh, is Master mad?” they giggle.

They released their bite on his shaft, reveling soft little teeth marks along the tip. Fluttering their lashes in an apologetic manor they traced their tongue along the marks.

“You simply taste so good Master. I just want to eat you up.”

“Then do it properly.” The hunger in his voice quietly rumbled at the back of his throat.

They could feel their master’s fingers tighten their grasp on their scalp, oh how fun it was to tease him. Running their tongue one last time across the marks, the duplicate took the head of their master’s shaft back into their mouth. They could feel him tremble softly beneath their touch. Eagerly they sucked at it, making sure to be as loud and sloppy as they could. A shiny trail of saliva trickled down their chin.

“Ah, fuck yes you sweet filthy bastard!” Dimentio cried out, his face glistening with sweat.

He barely managed enough strength to snap away his underwear. Now only clothed in a dress shit Dimentio spread his legs wider, with one glove still firmly on the back of the duplicate’s head, the other gripped their shoulder. With a quick sharp tug, he pulled them forward shoving as much of his throbbing shaft up their throat as possible. A deep guttural cry rang from his lips. The warmth of their mouth was almost too much. The duplicate sucked in hard on his dick, sending little shocks of pure ecstasy through his veins.

Slowly they lifted their head back up, letting their master’s dick slid out of their lips.

“Ahh, Master, you taste so good…”

Gingerly they flickered their tongue across the tip, quick little jest and teases that drove him mad with desire.

Dimentio’s throat was filled with deep loud raspy moans that shivered down his skin. His hips buckled up, desiring more of that bastard’s hot mouth. But Dimentio would not beg, he never begged, only demanded and ordered.

“More. Now.” his eyes glared down at his own sweet devilish face. 

“My, my, Master, how impatient…” his duplicate teased with fluttering lashes.

Tenderly they merely pressed their lips to the tip. Gazing up they drunk in the look of pure desperation on their master’s face, easily seeing pass the weak veil of anger that attempted to hide that oh so needy desire burning within his body. They took note of how beautifully the light shimmered off the sweat that clung to his skin. Ah his skin… his skin was glowing with a lovely shade of scarlet. Oh, what a truly wonderful sight.

Dimentio squirmed under the touch of his duplicate, holding his lips in a tight thin line. Oh how desperately wanted that hot trashing tongue around his dick again. To feel their soft lips wrapped around his shaft sending slick saliva up along his skin, that sweet suckling sound as they took in every inch of his dick in their greedy little mouth.

Giggling at their master’s distress the duplicate wrapped their lips once more around the head of his dick. Suckling it slowly, their tongue drew quick swooping circles around the folds in his skin. They could feel him twitching under their touch.

“Ah… _yesss_ …” he groaned out in a hush slurry voice.

Sliding down they dragged their tongue along the length in long smooth strokes as they worked their way up and down his shaft. Then gripping it firmly in one hand the duplicate pulled up and pressed their master’s shaft up against his stomach.

Dimentio let out a sharp gasp of pain at the action but it was quickly stifled by a gurgling moan as the duplicate then engulfed one of his balls tenderly between their lips. Dimentio shuttered out a soft cry of pleasure. Suckling it in their mouth, they kneaded the soft tender flesh with their tongue. Their fingers had grown slick and sticky from his fluids. They glided quickly and easily along his warm pricking skin, across his inner thigh, down pass his balls to-

Another sharp cry burst from Dimentio’s throat. His voice was stuttering, and his body quivering out of his control under the duplicate’s touch.

The duplicate stifled a laugh. Oh how utterly precious their master was. Tenderly they swiveled their finger around the rim of his anus. The fluids on their fingers produced a filthy erotic noise as they danced in small circles. They could hear their master’s heavy raspy breathing above them as they teased him. Pressing in gently, they slid in the tip of their finger.

Dimentio lost all forms of self-composure and control. His body was shaking, his vison hazy and his voice hitched up to throaty lustful groans of pleasure. He wanted more, oh fuck he wanted more.

The duplicate pushed forward knocking their master onto his back, and then shoved in the rest of their finger. Dimentio cried out in delight and the duplicate release the soft testicle from their mouth to once again engulf their master’s quivering dick.

No comprehensible words escape Dimentio’s lips, only moans of pleasure and cries of desire echoed in the room. Wriggling their finger, the duplicate shoved in another and Dimentio was left helpless, crying out in ecstasy. His body quivered under the touch of the duplicate, his hips buckled to the movement of their flickering tongue and soft lips. His legs shook and his back arched off the mattress at each twitch and probe of the fingers in his ass.

One glove gripped the plum colored sheets as Dimentio squirmed on the bed, the other laced through the hair of the duplicate’s head, encouraging them to move faster, suck harder, fucking damn he needed them to suck harder. He was so close, he was so fucking close.

“F-fuck… more, MORE.” Was all he could cry out, his voice breathy and shallow.

The duplicate complied, sucking harder down and bobbing their head faster. One hand remained firmly on the base of the shaft, stroking it feverishly, the other still deep inside their master’s ass, fingers wriggling about and stroking the firm little sweet stop that linger there.

“Fuck, yes, _YES_!” Dimentio cried out.

Climaxing he released inside the duplicate’s mouth. Arching up his back, he pushed himself in as far as he could. The duplicate suck hard, swallowing their master’s fluids and stroking to get every last drop out.

Finally Dimentio collapsed. His skin shimmered with sweat, his breathing escaping out in ragged breaths. A thin string of saliva trailed down the side of his parted lips. Pulling away, the duplicate removed their fingers from his anus and released their grip on his dick.

“Was that good master?” they asked, a sultry smile on their face.

“F-Fucking incredible… Expected nothing less…” Dimentio breathed out.

He was still enjoying the aftereffects of his climax, a smug and satisfied smile resting on his red flush face.

Climbing up to their feet the duplicate placed one hand on each of their master’s thighs. Slowly they caressed his skin, it was soft and warm beneath their palms.

“Would you like some more?” their voice was hush as they flutter their eyes at their master.

Dimentio’s gaze snapped up to the duplicate. He took notice of the bulge in their pants, the fabric pulling tight. He thought for a moment then snapping his fingers a clock appeared beside them.

“It seems I will unneeded for a while.”

He snapped the clock away.

“Why not?” a devilish smile spreading across his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two coming... whenever I get around to it... I plan for it to be sometime this month... (I'll update the tags when that happens because if I never get around to it this also works as a oneshot)


End file.
